To Guard a Guardian
| type =main | start = Mother Miounne | end = Lewin | prereq = | lvl =14 | class = | job = | grandcompany = | loc = New Gridania | lodestone = | xp = 6440 | money =0 | rep = | reward = 40px|link=Gridanian Ring | optional reward = | previous = | next = | transcript = }} Objectives *Deliver Miounne's letter to Bowlord Lewin. *Make haste to the Guardian Tree. *Defeat the Ixal. *Defeat the Gargoyle. *Speak with Lewin. Description Miounne has a mind to assign you a mission of great import. Rewards Unlocks * Walkthrough *Accept the quest from Mother Miounne at the Carline Canopy in New Gridania. *Make your way to Quiver's Hold, which is the Archers' Guild located in the northeast of New Gridania, and speak with the Gods' Quiver Bow in the back. *Hand Miounne's Letter over to Lewin. *Go to The Guardian Tree, also known as Everschade. You may speak with the Gods' Quiver Instructor, though it is not necessary. Head to the tree and enter a solo battle instance. **You will be joined by multiple friendly NPCs for this battle. Miraudont and Galfrid as well as two unnamed NPCs, a Wood Wailer and a Gods' Quiver. **The optimal strategy for the first phase of this battle is to simply focus on the boss. Miraudont's heals will keep the vital NPCs alive, but if they for some reason seem to be struggling, you need to keep them both alive to avoid failing the instanced battle. **The battle will start with a wave of Ixali, along with Quzal Huatotl the Shrieker. Your focus should be the boss. If the Ixali soldiers die, a second wave will spawn. If that one also falls, a third wave with a Blanga will spawn. **After bringing down Quzal, the Masked Mage will appear and summon a Lesser Gargoyle. Ignore the mage and focus everything on the Lesser Gargoyle. Yda and Papalymo will join the battle once you bring the Gargoyle low. After it is downed, focus on the mage. The battle should be no problem with the assistance provided by the NPCs. *Return to Quiver's Hold and speak with the Gods' Quiver Bow in the back once more to gain entry to the Seat of the First Bow. *Finish the quest by speaking with Lewin. Journal *Miounne tells you that the Guardian Tree, held sacred by the Gridanians, may fall under Ixali attack. She gives you a letter and bids you deliver it to Bowlord Lewin at the Seat of the First Bow. *A large Ixali force has amassed at the Guardian Tree. Make all haste to Everschade, and assist in the great tree's defense. *You have succeeded in repelling the Ixal, whom evidence suggests were acting under the command of the mysterious masked mage. What is the significance of the black crystal that was left at the scene, and who exactly are the two scholars from Sharlayan? For now, set aside your questions, and make your way back to the Seat of the First Bow, where Bowlord Lewin awaits. *At the Seat of the First Bow, you are graciously received by Elder Seedseer Kan-E-Senna. As a token of her gratitude for saving the day, she invites you to serve as Emissary in the forthcoming Greenbliss ceremony. Touched by her gesture, you are inspired anew to continue to strive for the good of Gridania. Category:A Realm Reborn Main Scenario Quests